Running gags
This page refers to the numerous gags used in the intro of Bob's Burgers. The gags are often puns. The Rental Building Next Door This section refers to the gag of name of the building that is rented during the intro. During the actual episode, the building is often vacant. 'The Demo Variant' Demo 03 - P.F.E.T.A..png|P.F.E.T.A. Seen in The Demo. 'Season 1' S01E01 - PFETA.png|P.F.E.T.A. Seen in Human Flesh. S01E02 - Trot's All Natural Fertility.PNG|Trot's All Natural Fertilizer Seen in Crawl Space. S01E03 - Crime Scene Special.PNG|Vacant building, rent reduced due to crime scene. Seen in Sacred Cow. S01E04 - Meth I Can Methadone Clinic.PNG|Meth I Can, Methadone Clinic Seen in Sexy Dance Fighting. S01E05 - Synthesizers.PNG|Synthesizers! Synthesizers! Synthesizers! Seen in Hamburger Dinner Theater. S01E06 - Extra Moist Yoga.PNG|Extra Moist Yoga Seen in Sheesh! Cab, Bob?. S01E07 - The Horse Renderer.PNG|The Horse Renderer Seen in Bed and Breakfast. S01E08 - Attempted Crepe.PNG|Attempted Crêpe, French Cooking School Seen in Art Crawl. S01E09 - STD B-GONE!.PNG|STD B-Gone! Free Clinic Seen in Spaghetti Western and Meatballs. S01E10 - Rocky Refuge.PNG|Rocky Refuge, Raccoon Sanctuary Seen in Burger Wars. S01E11 - Bass Drum Emporium.PNG|Bass Drum Emporium Seen in Weekend at Mort's. S01E12 - Magnum G.I..PNG|Magnum G.I. Colonoscopies Seen in Lobsterfest. S01E13 - Chris's Brisses.PNG|Chris's Brisses Seen in Torpedo. 'Season 2' S02E01 - Uncle Marty's Breast Pumps.PNG|Uncle Marty's Breast Pumps Seen in The Belchies. S02E02 - Hannibal's Dead Animal Taxidermy.PNG|Hannibal's Dead Animals Taxidermy Seen in Bob Day Afternoon. S02E03 - Pookah Pagoda.PNG|Pookah Pagoda, Pookah Snell Warehouse Seen in Synchronized Swimming. S02E04 - A Fridge Too Far.PNG|A Fridge Too Far, Used Appliances Seen in Burgerboss. Improv Theater.PNG|That's Improv-able Improv Theater Seen in Food Truckin'. Stickers for Men.PNG|Stickers For Men Seen in Dr. Yap. Coffee Shop.PNG|Grindecologist Coffee Shop Seen in Moody Foodie. Valley.PNG|Valley of the Doilies Seen in Bad Tina. Yes, Wire Hangers.PNG|Yes, Wire Hangers! Seen in Beefsquatch. 'Season 3' S03E01 Building.PNG|Annie Get Your Gum Seen in Ear-sy Rider. S03E02 - Building.PNG|Year-Round Halloween Store Seen in Full Bars. S03E03 - Building.PNG|I'd Hit That Boxing Gym Seen in Bob Fires the Kids. The Rat Extermination Truck This section refers to the gag of the name of the truck that exterminates rats during the intro. It didn't become a recurring gag until season 2. 'The Demo Variant' Demo 04 - Rats All Folks.PNG|Rats All Folks! Seen in The Demo. 'Season 1' Like mentioned above, the rat extermination truck didn't become a recurring gag until season 2, so the following was used throughout all the episodes of season 1. S01EAll - Rat's All Folks.PNG|The gag used in all episodes of the first season. 'Season 2' S02E01 - Stan Berman, King of Vermin.png|Stan Berman, King of Vermin Seen in The Belchies. S02E02 - The Pest Pesterer.PNG|The Pest Pesterer Seen in Bob Day Afternoon. S02E03 - RattyShack.PNG|Rattyshack Seen in Synchronized Swimming. S02E04 - Chester the De-Pester.PNG|Chester the De-Pester Seen in Burgerboss. Mice Girls.PNG|Mice Girls Seen in Food Truckin'. Wicked Witch of the Pest.PNG|Wicked Witch of the Pest Seen in Dr. Yap. Mr Stompy's.PNG|Mr. Stompy's Pest Control Seen in Moody Foodie. The Vermin Surgeon.PNG|The Vermin Surgeon Seen in Bad Tina. How the Pest Was Won.PNG|How the Pest Was Won Seen in Beefsquatch. 'Season 3' S03E01 - Van.PNG|No More Mr. Mice Guy Seen in Ear-sy Rider. S03E02 - Van.PNG|Bats All Folks Seen in Full Bars. S03E03 - Van.PNG|Mouse Arrest Seen in Bob Fires the Kids. Category:Browse